thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Booted Out of Camp
(Stop) LET'S BEGIN AND TRY TO MAKE 2 HOURS OR LESS (stop) 4:10 Nobody else wanted this username someone can sub him 4:11 Superdawnfan (chris) LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA Ik how to do all his chars 4:11 Nobody else wanted this username ok 4:11 Superdawnfan (CHRIS) The lawfuls had to translate but someone also known as bridgette mistranslated Swamp to excuse me I'm thinking and failed hilariously (Chris) Scarlett couldn't handle not being leader so she blackmailed perry eventually when beth tried to vote her Jo's stubbornness went before thinking so the girls alliance voted seperately one vote for scarlett one vote for perry and one vote for Jo to be a tie broken by perry who wanted the girls alliance outta his way so after Jo went home he elected beth as leader again so they'd stay at odds with each other and not him as suggested by eva (Chris) Gwen considered getting rid of cody seeing him as too much to deal with and worry about (Chris) Scarlett went up the wall and amy proved herself to her team by using rick's "sally" to save em all who else prove to be more than they thought in the competition find out right now on TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (chris) PRISON (stop) You may now speak (stop) (Amy) So how is my new team doing I hope everything is going well 4:17 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Alright....I suppose.... 4:17 Superdawnfan (Eva) No need to fool amy rick and Scott may have not found out about a single scheme of yours yet but they should know not to trust you 4:17 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* (Rick) I miss Joeline already....she stood up for me when I needed her the most 4:17 Superdawnfan (Amy) You near killed Jo before she left! That poor girl and now you know you're being targetted so trying to pin it on me how dare you?! 4:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* Day two of being teammates with Gwen! I could already feel us getting closer to each other! Won't be much longer before she asks me out! I feel bad for Bridgette though. I like her and all, but of course Gwen and I are gonna stick together. 4:19 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Ah wow as soon as Jo leaves you take control of the team almost like you were using her to get this position the entire time using her (Scarlett) Good job at being a bad friend beth 4:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Um, I wasn't the one to vote her out! (Beth) I didn't even know I was gonna be on her team ever! (Beth) AND she was the one who asked me to join the alliance! (brb) 4:20 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) But she clearly also left you second in command and as a clear way to get power you failed to protect her by voting off who you didn't prefer (Perry) ugh *conf* I knew it was to cause infighting eva guggested this and too protect me but I'm so goddamn sick of their bickering ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 4:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I thought she was gonna vote for you! 4:23 Superdawnfan (Amy) Rick you look sad is it because that girl gu-I mean Jo left? 4:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *walks towards Gwen* Good morning teammate! 4:24 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Because of your rumor she'd vote someone in her own alliance? Besides it looked like you failed at giving her any real sacrifice (Gwen) Oh hi....... 4:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I tried to! (Cody) How're you enjoying being on my team so far? 4:25 Superdawnfan (gwen) *runs off* 4:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I mean, I don't mean MY team. It can be your team. You can be leader, if you want. (Cody) Gwen? Gwen? 4:25 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Just a little Amy. Just a little. She was my best friend... 4:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Hey, Gwen! Where are you going? D-did I say something? 4:25 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) *walks up to cody* Hey Um cody maybe she feels pressured by having to make choices now on your team and feels guilty 4:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Oh. (Cody) I don't really know how to make choices. 4:26 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Maybe you should vote yourself off and convince bridgette to vote you off then you'll have done just what she wanted she's not good wuth choices *with 4:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) She is too! (Cody) But... You don't really think she wants me gone, do you? 4:27 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Especially in the game she feels oh so bad about molly maybe she just doesn't want to have too many people to worry about 4:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I won't make her worry about me. I can take care of myself! 4:28 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) but in a three people team the deciding vote if you can convince bridgette to vote you and you vote yourself off she'll be happier 4:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *choked up* I... You... Do you really think she'd be happier without me? 4:29 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Less to worry about not out of game nessecarily but in game yes (Scott) Well rick now you have a loyal caring teammate like me 4:29 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) But... I don't want to leave her! I need... I mean, SHE needs me! 4:30 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Make no mistake Scotty Boy. We may be surrounded by new allies..*points to Sally, sheathed* but I still got my eye on you.... 4:30 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) you want her to be happy don't you 4:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Of course, but do you really think... I'm not sure... I... I... 4:31 Superdawnfan (Scott) Oh my I'm still so scared *conf* He won't have his eye on me for long 4:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I guess I'll ask her what she wants. 4:31 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) When she's under pressure and it's to take pressure off you sure that's a good idea maybe you'll be her hero in the long run for saving her from making a mistake (Amy) I'll vote whoever you want next elimination rick just so long as we go to the f3 together I always wished to be on a team with you 4:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) But what if she doesn't want me to leave, and I just end up just abandoning her? I couldn't do that! I just don't know if it's worth the risk! 4:34 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Y-you did? (Rick) But why me? (Rick) I came here without a clue whats going on 4:34 Superdawnfan (gwen) Bridgette what should I do to get cody off my back 4:34 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) and even now. This world around me still....leaves me in wonder (Rick) Technology aint this advanced back home at all... 4:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Well, you need to be up front with him. Make sure he knows how you feel. But still, be gentle. 4:35 Superdawnfan (Amy) Well you are the cutest and most loyal person I know of course *forces a fake giggle* 4:35 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) R-Realy? 4:35 Superdawnfan (Eva) Don't listen to her rick she's using you (Amy) YOU NEAR KILLED JO AND HURT MY MAN STOP TURNING HIM AGAINST ME VILLAIN whoops did I say that out loud *pretending* (Eva) compulsive liar! (eva) *attacks amy* 4:38 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *sits there, looking at the scene in confusion* I...think it's best I let you two settle this. I am clearly stirrin' up too much *leaves* 4:38 Superdawnfan (chris) CHALLENGE TIME! 4:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) It seems to me that Cody sees you as emotionally strong, and he knows he's not, so he looks to you for support. He's clearly pretty dependant on you. But if you can't handle it, he needs to know that, for his safety, and for yours. (Beth) What do we have to do today, Chris? 4:41 Superdawnfan (chris) Today's challenge will start with oblivious Officers putting out a forest fire 4:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) We're police officers, not firefighters. 4:43 Superdawnfan (Chris) Just kidding Chef will have you do some military training in a crumby criminals vs oblivious officers ends whenever everyone on one team dropped out (chris) that team loses to the other team the number people left on one team will be the points they earned then LL's part of the challenge 4:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I'm relieved I don't have to do military training in my condition. 4:44 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) So then...what was the point of lyin' to 'em? 4:44 Superdawnfan (Perry) No fair they have 4 we have 3 4:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Wait, this isn't fair! They have more people than us! (Beth) What he said! 4:45 Superdawnfan (chris) FINE CC one will need to sit out since you have a number advatnage to everyone 4:45 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Anyone wanna sit outta this? 4:45 Superdawnfan (amy) Well quite clearly rick needs to relax to be as strong as he is *hugging him* (Eva) Stop being a kiss up amy you liar (Scott) Nope I'm as strong as a pig! 4:46 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Well. *turning red* I mean....I wanna help the team.... (Rick) It's alright Amy. You can sit this one out. 4:46 Superdawnfan (Amy) Alright 4:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Hey, Gwen, while they're in their challenge, can I please talk to you? Please? 4:47 Superdawnfan (chef) NOW LISTEN UP MAGGOTS 4:47 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Maggots? Where? 4:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Eww! Maggots are so gross! 4:48 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Pappy taught me an old trick to deal with Maggots. It involves taking a cup of bull uri.....ehhh...nevermind. I'lle tell ya'll later about it 4:48 Superdawnfan (Chef) First off for this fool smart mouthing me Cowboy dude drop and give me 20! 4:49 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) 20 What? 4:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I don't think I have that much on me. (Beth) Can I write an IOU? 4:49 Superdawnfan (chef) *pissed off* push up! *ups 4:50 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Gah! Alright! Alright! *starts doing push ups* 4:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Gwen? 4:51 Superdawnfan (chef) AH way worse than your friend who just left would ever do you're a disgrace! (gwen) WHAT?! 4:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *steps back* I... I just wanted to talk to you... (Cody) I just want to know something. Do you... Do you want me gone? 4:52 Superdawnfan (Chef) Now everyone I want you to run 20 laps and if you get tired go and give up and lose for your team if you start to walk you will have restroom duty the rest of the ep and if you finish before anyone else does or I get there or am ready for more I want you to run longer and faster 4:53 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) That's like, five miles! 4:53 Superdawnfan (Gwen) NO I Mean I don't know I mean I just need to be left alone for a while UGH! 4:53 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) 5 Miles? Eh...I can do it! Team! Move 'em out! *starts joggin* 4:53 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Gwen, I'm sorry! 4:53 Superdawnfan (chef) Oh you thought I meant a few just around this area I MEANT THE ENTIRE ISLAND! GOT IT MAGGOT!? 4:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Okay, I'll try my best! 4:55 Superdawnfan (scarlett) *conf* this is perfect gwen and cody are having their issues meaning that by the end the two most popular might lose soon and meaning I can gain the power ALL TO ME and ugh beth she needs to be out soon (Perry) I've ran much more and longer in life *begins to run around the island* 4:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* *sad sigh, holding back tears* Yep. Pretty sure Gwen hates me. 4:56 Superdawnfan (Eva) This is easy *starts running* (Scott) Oh no my feet are so achy *horribly acting* I am gonna drop out 4:57 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Of course. I'm just glad I'm not on Scott's team anymore. 4:57 Superdawnfan (Amy) It's clear you're throwing the challenge scott do you want to go home (Scott) No but you can go now (Scott) What do you mean of course?! 4:57 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I mean, of course you'd drop out. 4:58 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Dammit Scott *keeping up pace* Dont you dare drop out! This challenge is riding on us! 4:58 Superdawnfan (Scott) Calling me weak Bridgette?? 4:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Never said that. You put it awfully well, but I didn't say that. 4:59 Superdawnfan (Eva) What she meant is your disloyal to your own team and throw the challenge since you're too pathetic to be anywhat strong to get a win in another challenge right bridgette? 5:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Good way to put it. 5:00 Superdawnfan (Perry) First few laps in 5:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *panting* I'm... Phew! I'm getting worn out! But I'm not giving up! 5:01 Superdawnfan (Eva) *runs into beth* 5:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Hey! 5:02 Superdawnfan (eva) Sorry (Amy) Lying witch needs to win by sabatodge GREAT JOB EVA! (eva) *conf* I'm gettig real fed up with this amy girl 5:03 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Keep on runnin, Wranglers! We got pace to keep up! .....that means you Scotty! 5:04 Superdawnfan (scott) I'M DROPPING OUT (Chef) that means the 5 of you are left and all have done thier laps 5:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) You still with me, Perry? (Beth) Never mind. 5:04 Superdawnfan (perry) Yep! 5:04 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) DAMMIT SCOTTY! You quit on us...again! 5:04 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Go team! we could have done slightly better though if beth didn't drag us behind (Scott) *conf* Yes it's obvious rick and amy are gonna want me gone and obvious I'm throwing the challenge but I know rick will be the one going home *chuckles* 5:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Um, I was literally right behind you! Besides, we're winning, so who cares? 5:06 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I'm quick and fast you're so slow paced 5:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) You're not thaaat fast! And I'm not slow either! I kept up with you the whole time! (Beth) And why do you even care? (Beth) We're winning, so it doesn't matter! 5:10 Superdawnfan (Chef) Next part! I want you all to eat as much as you can from here and if you stop eating you're out with the most limited and gross food and if you don't eat it you don't eat anything meaning you'll lose energy and if you stop eating you sropped out unless everything is gone got it? good 5:11 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Define "gross" in this situation... 5:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) This shouldn't be too hard! 5:11 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Cause I dont have eaten some nasty food in my times... 5:11 Superdawnfan (chef) As in I got some garbage for you to eat some slime and some "food" from sewer and toilet water and what I cleaned 5:12 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) 0_0 T-T-Toilet Water!? Are you mad?! 5:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Um, that is not very healthy. 5:12 Superdawnfan (CHEF) Oh you challenge me then you can eat the chairs too (Scarlett) is that digestable? I don't think it can be consumed all at once 5:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) But that's not nutritionally beneficial! 5:13 Superdawnfan (Chef) then chafe it with his knife (Chef) I don't care 5:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) But we won't get good energy from eating literal junk food! 5:15 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) What did your Mama do to make you inflict such cruel things upon us Sir? What did we do to be forced to eat this.... :( 5:15 Superdawnfan (Chef) Yes but you'll get energy won't you *growls at her* besides the eat even your chair thing was only since rick insisted on it the rest of you don't need to eat chairs that enough for you *glaring at beth* 5:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *hastily nods* 5:17 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *turns to Amy* C'mon Amy! Please jump in and take my spot! I can't do this! (Rick) Not again! 5:17 Superdawnfan (Amy) Again? Alright 5:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Man, stinks for you guys! I don't think I could do this! 5:19 Superdawnfan (Chef) AH SWAPPING OUT I SEE NOT ALLOWED IN MY HOUSE THAT IS A DROP OUT HERE BECAUSE YOU CANNOT ARM MORE MEN THEN ALLOWED TO IN THE WAR CAN YOU MAGGOT RICK AMY YOU'RE BOTH OUT (Scarlett) Well we're winning beth *mockingly* so I don't see why I have to deal with this if so covered almighty I'm dropping out! 5:20 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) What?! No! C'mon! That aint right! (Rick) *deep sigh* *profanities muttered* 5:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) What? Scarlett?! Well, I'm gonna stick it through, because I care about our team! 5:21 Superdawnfan (cHEF) oh I see this is a rude one well I want you to do a 500 page essay before the end of the challenges otherwise you're team instant loses (Perry) *eats as much as he can* (eva) & (perry) *both at once* eaten worse (Eva) *starts blending things together to be faster and less but way more disgusting then drinks it* (eva) *gags a little* 5:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *struggles eating, but still keeps going* (Beth) I don't feel very good.,, (Beth) *keeps eating* 5:23 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) 500 Pages? Like hell! I think you done pushed me around for long enough! Why don't we just talk it over like men? Or are you too dumb to do that? *visibly frustrated* 5:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Wait a minute. A 500 PAGE essay??? Not 500 words, actual PAGES? (Cody) Lucky. 5:24 Superdawnfan (chef) Did you just call me dumb? (chef) DID YOU JUST CALL ME DUMB?! 5:24 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Oh wait. No sir, I apologize. I meant to say you're REALLY Dumb! 5:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Uh oh. This will not end well! 5:24 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *winks at Amy, gives a Thumbs up* *confessional* (Rick) If we lose; we can all vote out Scott tonight! 5:25 Superdawnfan (chef) *strikes Rick across the face* 5:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *gasps, and hides behind Bridgette* 5:26 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *reels back from the blow* Ah.....so you really can't talk? Figured. My mother is more of a man than you! 5:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *queasy* I don't know if I can keep going... *takes another bite, then vomits* 5:27 Superdawnfan (chef) Ah measly beth drops out and Rick another 1000 pages to describe how great I am! 5:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) That's almost as long as my book report! Almost. 5:28 Superdawnfan (chef) Perry Eva you two will be competing in the last part of the challenge for today and we'll see who the best man is 5:28 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Nope! I aint listening to you if all your gonna be is a pile of Cow Crap. 5:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *queasy* Yay. Go Perry! (Beth) *barfs again* 5:29 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Come on little dummy! Disqualify us! I dare you! You aint got the balls to do it! 5:29 Superdawnfan (eva) I quit I doubt this team will function soon anyways 5:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Oh yay! That means we won! 5:30 Superdawnfan (chef) that means that OO gets 1 point 5:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Uh, this seems unfair. Won't it be really easy for LL to beat us? 5:31 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* (Rick) *smilling* *rubbin the mark off of his face* Heh Heh Heh Heh.....ol' Ricky ya did it! You win by losin' Daddy always taught me to play smart.... 5:31 Superdawnfan (Chef) Next we have LL's challenge part 5:31 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *Walking over to Amy, victoriously* Well? *looking eager to please* (Rick) I figured it was about time someone stood up to 'im 5:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) You ladies ready for this? 'Cause the Codester is gonna take it to the house! 5:32 Superdawnfan (Amy) Yeah it was actually really cool 5:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) As long as I won't need to use my legs, I've got it in the bag! 5:32 Superdawnfan (amy) *conf* and for once I actually mean it 5:32 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : BUT! You know WHY i did that? Because we can lose; and get Scotty out of our sides tonight! (Rick) Jo once told me "Sometimes; to win, you gotta lose" (Rick) Took to the lesson quite well 5:33 Superdawnfan (chef) this part is simple since they had 3 rounds you'll need to have 3 answers (Amy) Hm that's neat beating scott with his only strategy too 5:33 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Mama tought me "Pay Unto Evil" 5:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Bring 'em onto me! 5:34 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) And Amy darlin; I can tell you that Scotty is Evil. And we must Pay Unto him Bowen567 has left the chat. 5:34 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* (Rick) I...actually have no idea what Pay Unto Evil means. I THINK it means its OK to be rude to people who were rude to you first...butttt....I dont know for sure..... 5:34 Superdawnfan (Chef) Let's see what is something allowed in war that regular citizens by law (Chef) are unable to do 5:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* Maybe if I prove that I can do well in challenges, and that I don't need to lean on her, and can take care of myself, maybe she won't feel pressured by me, and she won't hate me! (Cody) Bear heavy weaponry, like operating cannons and tanks? 5:36 Superdawnfan (chef) True (chef) 3 answers per question remember (gwen) Murder pretty much... (chef) Also right (chef) third answer for first question? 5:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Take prisoners of war? 5:38 Superdawnfan (chef) Alright next question name 3 health hazards given to the fellow competitors not on your team that they had to eat via my food 5:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Hang on, if we got a point from the first question, that automatically means we beat CC right? 5:40 Superdawnfan (chef) No because if rick turns in essay like he was supposed to CC just gets every point you don't if he continues in his defiance his team will send someone home tonight 5:40 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *continues to not write the paper, smiling* 5:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Okay, well, might as well keep going with the questions then. (Cody) Eating food that is most likely expired. 5:42 Superdawnfan (gwen) the fact it can most likely cause disease and it wasn'tapproved by anyone it's not even real food 5:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Coming from an unsanitary area, too, i.e., trash can. 5:44 Superdawnfan (chef) alright and wanna just take second since the only point CC can earn is one or try to beat OO yk just to be the official winner of the challenge (gwen) Eh second is good enough I don't see the reason (chef) *mumbles* you will soon (gwen) what? (chef) Don't question me maggot (gwen) bridge cody you? 5:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Let's go for the win! (Bridgette) Well, I'm fine either way. 5:47 Superdawnfan (chef) who were the first few to drop out of this challenge? 5:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Okay, it was Scott first. (Cody) Then Scarlett dropped out at the start of the eating challenge. 5:48 Superdawnfan (gwen) rick and beth never technically dropped out they were disqualified (Gwen) So the only other answer is eva 5:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) And Eva then dropped out. 5:48 Superdawnfan (chef) CORRECT and next which 3 ppl pissed me off most this challenge? 5:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Nice teamwork, Gwen! *raises his hand for a high five* 5:48 Superdawnfan (gwen) *high fives him* 5:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Easy. Rick obviously (Cody) *conf* SHE HIGH FIVED ME!! Woohoo! Maybe she doesn't hate me after all! 5:49 Superdawnfan (gwen) you probably found scott's laziness in general annoying... 5:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) And Beth annoyed you too. (Bridgette) Uh, yeah. What they said. 5:50 Superdawnfan (chef) Correct! now LAWFULS WIN! and Crumby's you're sending someone home (chef) he hasn't even done a word on his essay anyways *snarling and glaring at rick* 5:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Ooh my gosh, you two! That was amazing! (Bridgette) You two work really well together! (Cody) Hey, we do! Right Gwen? 5:51 Superdawnfan (gwen) Yeah we do 5:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* I think I made some real progress here! 5:52 Superdawnfan (eva) So rick what can I do to gain you're trust? 5:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I don't think this was very fair. I could've answered those questions too! 5:52 Superdawnfan (chef) QUIET MAGGOT 5:52 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *Whispers* Listen Eva. I did what I did for a reason. I threw the challenge...so Scotty could stop throwing the challenges. Tonight; you,me, and Amy vote him out. 5:53 Superdawnfan (Eva) Alrighty I guess 5:53 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *conf* Okay, I'm a team player, and I don't want to be a sore loser, but answering some trivia question is WAY easier than boot camp! I miss being a Lawful. 5:53 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Sure beth... you can always do what everyone else can 5:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (that was confessional) 5:54 Superdawnfan (yeah the line before that) (Beth) I don't think this was very fair. I could've answered those questions too! 5:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (oh okay) (Beth) Well, at least I actually tried to finish the challenge today! 5:55 Superdawnfan (Scott) So rick any last words before you go home? (Scarlett) Sorry you're highness I thought beating 0 by 1 was enough 5:55 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Yes Scotty. 5:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) But you couldn't know that we would win! 5:56 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Scotty my boy. Please dont let the door hit you on the way out tonight *tips hat sarcasticly* 5:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) You're lucky we didn't lose tonight! 5:56 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I put faith in my teammates unlike you (Perry) BOTH OF YOU GODDAMN SHUT UP (stop) YOU MAY NOW VOTE (stop) 5:57 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I have faith in my team! That doesn't mean I don't have to try! (Beth) Faith in someone doesn't mean they're gonna carry you to victory! 5:58 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) So you feel we're doomed to fail without you great team ethics beth (Stop) ELIM CEREMONY NOW (stop) (chris) You have all cast your votes 5:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* After today, it'll be nine people, and there will finally be an even playing field again! If we win just one more challenge, I won't have to worry about booting Bridgette, Gwen, or myself! (Beth) No, but we'll fail if we don't work as a team! That's why I need to help, and Perry needs to help, and you need to help! 5:59 Superdawnfan (Chris) the first person safe is Eva (Eva) Alrighty *smirks and gives a glare to amy* (Chris) Next Amy! (Amy) Well duh *rolling eyes and the reciprocates what eva did to amy to her* (Chris) and the final person safe is... (scott) *calm with a confident smirk* (chef) Rick *groaning* 6:01 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Happy Trails; Partner *tips hat to Scott* 6:01 Superdawnfan (Scott) WAIT YOU CAN'T ELIMINATE ME! (Chef) Sure can and sure will 6:01 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Mama taught me "Pay Unto Evil". Scotty you are the evil amoung us; and tonight; you have been Paid Unto 6:01 Superdawnfan (Scott) But I have the *pulls out (IDOL) * thingy 6:01 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) 0_0 WHAT!? 6:02 Superdawnfan (Scott) Never should have gotten involved in my business rick now looks like you're going home *chuckles* (amy) *gasps* I'm so sorry rick *runs up to him and hugs him* 6:04 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) .........*looks down in defeat* *sniffles a little * Well now........*slow clap* G'job Scotty....ya got me..... (Rick) Amy. Been a pleasure with ya. Take care of Betty for me *gives Amy a small kiss in the cheek*. Never let my spirit die *gives her his hat*. *walks away to the Cells of Shame*. Happy Trails to me..... 6:06 Superdawnfan (Amy) *conf* this is horrible I lost my ally at least we ended on a good note meaning beth should like me now 6:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Drat! I was really looking forward to seeing Scott go home! *conf* 6:07 Superdawnfan (Chris) Well it looks like the idol has been found (Chris) Chef has made some new enemies (Chris) and amy lost an ally what is to be found next find out next time on TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (chris) PRISON (Stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)